HandMeDown
by chubit
Summary: Malfoys have never approved of second hand rubbish, but Draco finds himself being passed through ownership. His father's lessons. Snape's priority and in the end being kept by none other than Harry Potter. SMUT ANGST ..and the rest.. SUTSMUTSMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** I've actually written a ton of chapters for this fic, so if people like it [Reviews? Followers?] Then I'll post the rest up. This IS a Harry/Draco fic, just tak a while to get into things.

Beta: Pfffffft… You'll see by my grammar, would you like t beta for me?

**Chapter 1.**

Draco stared at the blue eyed mystery in his arms; his entire self rocked with fear. In his hands held pride, held future, held family, but also held another male taking away his happiness.

Rooted to the spot with responsibility, all he could do was fall into those eyes and hope sanity would find its way back to him.

***

Draco had always been spoilt. Lavished with presents; a need never turned down. Best broom, best robes, best books. His mother always brought him home exotic gifts from her travels. His father knowing exactly what Draco needed before he even asked.

Years later Draco would admit that his father chose what was needed, oppose to a father's attentive care.

His mother was never at home. Draco knew he loved his mother; -but she was more of a name, a photo on the mantel, than a figure in the household.

Draco would have said he drew closer to his servants, if his father didn't frown upon it.

His father Draco loved; he admired. Such an elite being, who seemingly floated effortlessly through life. Well versed. Well practiced. Well known. Willing to pass his priceless knowledge onto his only son.

It was the early age of 7 that Lucius moved them to his study for Draco's lessons. When priory then the drawing room or library was used; -filled with lessons such as walking straight, and eating well.

Lessons grew harder, and Lucius grew harsher. Draco found it more and more, increasingly difficult to impress his ever more stringent father.

Desperate to impress, he would spend many hours in his room, practicing what his father had said.

He'd pace for hours, perfecting his walk, determined to have the bellowing grace his father managed. He'd rehearse his words, so when in conversation he'd sound confident, controlled, calculated; -like his father. This normally completely deserted him when actually in his Lucius' company. Nerves and anticipation over throwing his revision in all things Malfoy.

"Draco, you are to always have control of the conversation. Never let another's words unsettle you. No matter what their plight; you are to remain in control."

"Yes sir" Draco knew his father meant anyone but himself. Draco was taught from an early age that crossing his father was not tolerated. In the hours they spent together, Draco hardly spoke at all.

Instead, the majority of the time, Draco sat poised on the immaculate rug. His father's liar, watching Lucius prowl his territory and share his learned manner. Draco had always really known he was the prey.

Aged only 12, Draco returned home from his first year of Hogwarts. Excited with the news of his fruitful studies, Draco descended the steps towards Lucius' study. There had always been a silencing charm on the door; Draco knocked and waited for permission.

"Enter"

The sight that met him shocked the small blonde so much he dropped his books on the mottled marble floor.

"What have I told you about controlling your reactions Draco?"

Draco's eyes were stuck to the half nude girl positioned in front of Lucius' seemingly open robes. The elder Malfoy had his head slightly tipped back and his eyes were more glazed than usual.

Emotion. Emotion and reaction flooded into Draco's head, his mind only just holding reigns on an expressionless face. Disgust? No; his father could never elicit something foul. His father was always right.

Remorse? For his parents relationship? Even at this young age, Draco knew his parents had never really been together. It was all a face; a clever hand in cards. A front that surrounded the Malfoy pride.

Jealousy? ...Jealousy ripped through Draco's flesh; he hated the girl. Not because of her position, -Draco felt no need to know what lay below his father's robes, but her closeness to Lucius; to be allowed to touch him at all. Entrusted with the one moment he did not have complete control of his surroundings.

****

The incident didn't last very long, due to Draco's normally white complexion turning rouge red; and him turning tail out of the study and up towards his own chamber.

When safely behind his own door, Draco punched himself.

"Stupid." Punch. "Stupid." Punch. "Stupid -OW" Staring at the angry purple bruises that had quickly occurred. The blonde hesitantly healed them with a covering spell, wouldn't do for the heir of Malfoy to mark himself! Before sinking to the floor cradling his head.

Those caustic mixtures of emotions still bled through him. Angry at himself for having such little control upon his reactions. Scared of the realization that had hit him in the study; but most of all saddened. Saddened for knowing he wanted something he could never have.

****

Draco feared his father's reaction, and so stayed in his room, composing himself for what was to come, until a house elf finally called him to dinner. With his mother once again away, it was just the two of them. Lucius looked serene, controlled, blank; as he always did. It was only when Draco noticed his placed at the table had been moved down did he realize his fathers distaste in his actions at all.

A small punishment for some, but this was a hard blow for Draco. Lucius had taken away his approval of his son. Lessened his respect, and demoted him. Draco chewed his lip, and took his seat in a way that he hoped was graceful; determined to regain Lucius praise as soon as possible.

The table held little conversation, Lucius did enquire to how Draco's grades faired. Allowing the younger Malfoy to impress his father with high scores throughout his subjects. Only dropping a few marks in charms. Lucius did seem to spend more time talking about those lost marks compared to the impressive other subjects, but Draco put those thoughts to a side as he tried to concentrate on his father's words.

****

That night Draco started instantly on his studies, charms would not get the best of him again. Thinking back to the incident in the study, Draco hoped he wouldn't have to worry about his emotions overcoming him as well.

Lucius still sat in his study, twirled his hair between his fingers; -a habit he resisted unless alone. He had plans to test his son's control; all Malfoy's should always have control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry, been away with the fairies. Glad you guys like it. When I get… 5-ish reviews.. I'll upload another chapter. This isn't me being stroppy, its just I know people have actually read it. There's not point in uploading loads of chapters if no ones looking at it. (:

When I wrote this chapter I actually lost it, so had to rewrite it. So this and the next chapter are a bit.. Different. I hope you like it, it gets a bit shocking..

**Beta:** I don't have enough friends for a beta..?

**Chapter 2.**

Draco woke to sound of his alarm charm. The aggravating blue birds diving at his ears with their cheerful tune broke him from his already restless sleep. He showered instantly, gelling his hair back before even getting dressed. His father was not one to accept an unkempt appearance; -and he was yet to discover how to let his hair fall so perfectly like his father did.

He had an entire hour until the 7 o'clock sharp breakfast, and spent it reviewing his night before studies. As the hour drew closer, Draco took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

His father was not yet in the west wing dining room, where the Malfoy's always took their breakfast. Draco instantly felt nervous, as he did most mornings. He never knew if he should arrive before or after Lucius. Or whether it was one of the few things the elder blonde didn't judge; Draco doubted the latter. Everything had a rule, an etiquette, a protocol; -for Malfoy's. Deciding he was already here and it would be foolish to return to his chamber just to re-enter… Draco relaxed. Letting his eyes feed on the sights upon him. This was the most familial room to him. No guests entered the west quarters of the manner; these were the few rooms were affectionate memorabilia was places.

Three photos sat upon the small, but not understated mantel. One photo I himself barely four, presenting his mother with a tarnished red leaf as a gift. His mother smiling down adoringly and a grin plastered across the very young Malfoy's face. Draco hoped it was his father taking the photo.... Or least telling one of the house elves to. The second was him slightly older, aged 7. This picture had a twin, presented in the main drawing room; -where most guests were brought and entertained. This photo, as well as being allot smaller, differed entirely. It was taken a second too early, his mother eyeing Lucius this time. Her face relaxed, content, beautiful. Lucius' eyes were one his boy, along with his hand smoothing down the soft blonde hair. You could see the elder Malfoy ever murmuring words of encouragement, wit and power. Willing the younger boy masterfully to sit composed for the second of the sister photos. The last was Draco's favourite, or perhaps least. It was him, only months old. Entwined in an emerald silk sheet. One small, pink, chubby hand held up grasping at the white wisps of hair hovering over him. The photo takers finger just in frame by accident, mistake, and error. And the other hand, as well as gripping the cots structure, a silver snake head.

Draco stared at the picture, fascinated by it. There, incased forever, was proof of his father's affection, proof of his father's fallibility...Proof of his father's mortality. The picture scared Draco as much as it filled him with joy.

His line of thought was quickly severed as Lucius strode into the room, leaving the smaller blonde to rashly dash his eyes to floor. As if ashamed of dwelling on the picture. Lucius himself let his eyes drift along the boys past eye line, and cocked his head very slightly to the side when he did rest upon the photo. Draco hoped; in nostalgia and not disgust.

"Morning father" Draco finally spoke, as the house elves filled the table with food.

"Good morning Draco" Lucius eyes leaving his Daily Prophet and onto his son. "Sit up straight Draco!"

Instantly sitting up straighter, Draco cursed to himself. "I've already begun my studies for charms; I could recite them if you'd life..."

"No Draco, there is little use in me knowing now if your teachers will not know until September. My advice would to begin studying for next years lessons, so they do not get the better of you."

There was a slight pause where Draco tried his best not to feel crest fallen...

"Although, I am pleased you headed my words last night. It was the correct thing to do to start your studies straight away"

Draco was practically beaming inside, the edge of his lips were creeping up; -and he had to bite his tongue to not allow himself to break into a toothy grin. Instead he gave his father a curt nod and began on his food.

****

Lessons began again that day, 3 o'clock sharp as always. Lucius had ordered a fire to be lit as always. Draco entered the study on his father's command; -standing awkwardly for a moment, before taking the initiative to sit in his normal place in front of the hearth.

Lucius was reading a book, which was not uncommon. Some lessons began in silence until Lucius had finished what he was reading. What was intriguing to see was a glass of red wine swirling in the elder Malfoy's hand. Draco instantly thought back to all other lessons which involved alcohol. When Lucius had taught him to pour wine, measure whiskey. Even to know the make of wine via scent; -but never had Lucius intonated that he himself would drink during the lesson.

A sense of excited anxiousness crept through Draco, causing him to lick his lips and tense his fists. Lucius seemed to glance up at this action, and slowly close his book.

He swirled his wine a few times; -as if in contemplation, thought, confliction? Before standing, and walking to the other side of the study.

"Draco, take a seat. I feel an elevated height would be more appropriate for today's lesson" Draco conceded instantly, concentrating extensively on every step so not to stumble. He sat on his fathers opposing vacant chair; -being off the floor filled him with pride and excitement, but at the same time showed him how far he was from the door.

"Today we shall introduce you to wine Draco. It's an embarrassment that we should have to serve you grape juice at meals; -but until now I've felt you've never been taught the appropriate steps to approaching wine"

Draco nodded, slowly trying to compute the information correctly. "Would you like me to estimate the make father? Perhaps the date?"

A smile flitted across Lucius face, as if he was surprised at his son's words. "No Draco, although I am pleased you remember our past lessons. I hope you have retained the ability to serve wine also..."

Draco took this as his que to pour himself a glass; he did so with very much care. Glass tilted with the wine bottle 40^o to it. The bottle never coming close to the rim. He replaced the bottle on the table, slowly raised the glass to his lips; -stopping to take the heady scent in first. He blushed slightly, knowing that this wine was never presented to him before, so he could not guess its maker. Before allowing a small amount to pass through his pursed lips and run over his tongue. Dry; -as expected in red wine, Draco was shocked at its sweetness.

"I hope it's to your tastes Draco..." Lucius commented, as if Draco had much choice in the matter. The taller blond then retook his chair opposite his son, and conjured appropriate fruits and crackers for wine drinking.

"Today I'm allowing you to take the lead Draco; this lesson is to be treated like an arranged affair over wine. You will have to choose how to arrange yourself to the occasion. Both our glasses must finish at the same time. Too late and I would be offended, too fast and you'll be a liking yourself to a heathen." Draco just nodded a long to all the words leaving his father's lips.

"Now Draco, I provided the wine; you provide the stimulus"

The silence ate away at Draco for the next through seconds, felt powerful enough to devour him whole; -which he wished would happen. Taking a slightly larger sip of his wine, he felt an odd feeling of encouragement burn the warming liquid.

"I suppose we'll need to buy new dress robes if mother's not going to be here for the summer solstice ball..." Almost feeling proud of himself, he took another sip.

"Indeed, the ones we own now are tailored to come as a three. A new set would be far more appropriate"

"Would the new set also be in tune; this time as a two?"

"Of course every year Malfoys dress accordingly"

Words seem to flow out of Draco now, small inane chatter, which only felt slightly forced. He glanced down at his wine and to his surprise had hardly started even though by now feeling slightly inebriated.

He picked a strawberry from the table, and bit its end. Like the flavours erupting on his tongue, questions started spurting out from his mind.

'Ask him about the photo' as confident part of him stressed; -determined to drag his thoughts continually back. Now so wound up about this photo his mouth just seemed to blurt something out...

"Why do you keep that photo up?" ...Which sounded slightly more like 'whydyakeepthaphotoup?'

Lucius repeated his small cock to the side, and smiled slightly.

"Which photo do you mean Draco?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** Yay, only a few days after and already had MORE than five reviews. I think I got like, 7? I hope this is a pattern, it's only because I worry people aren't reading!

Anyway, as I said before, I lost this chapter… And had to rewrite it, and it became something COMPLETELY different. Anyway, I like it, even though it's a it bit 0.o

I hope you like it too!

**Chapter 3.**

Draco felt his sole chance to ask his father the question that had always plagued his mind present itself; -but the slow ebbing at his consciousness had become more like a sway. Once again looking at his glass, which had barely reached half empty.

"You..." Draco shook his head slightly... "You took the photo.. Your finger was in.. In the shot" Fear of his own words drove the younger Malfoy to take a greater gulp of his wine.

"Indeed... A photo you've always found very curious" The words hung heavy in the air, spoken like a testament to Draco's guilt.

"A lesson I'm yet to treat you to Draco, Malfoys cannot do wrong" This instantly confused the small blonde immensely; -as he always seemed to be wrong...

"And as a Malfoy I have precedence to do whatever I like, with no care to what other people deem fit. It just so happens, that we have enough pride to with hold standards in our behaviour..." Draco just nodded this was obviously lesson he was yet to really grasp.

"No one would ever be good enough for you; other than another Malfoy Draco..." This caused an alarm bell in Draco's mind; but the alcohol caused a misty blur over as to why.

Nausea was hitting Draco, the toxic liquid bubbling inside him; as if trying to escape. Desperate not to throw up in his father's study the younger Malfoy stood, instantly regretting it as the floor began to spin. Clutching to the wooden table in front of him, there was little else the small blonde could do other than succumb to the bleak blackness of unconsciousness.

****

Coming to under luke warm water falling on him in sheets, Draco concluded he must be in a shower. Which shower in the grand Malfoy manner he could not tell, as his eyes refused to focus. Hands were turning him; ensuring hot water touched all of his limbs. His father must have sent the house elves to tend to him, and so Draco decided returning to the subconscious realm was a better idea.

As he began to drift, his body slowly losing footing on the already slippery wet floor; a hard grasps took his wrist, forcing him to stay upright. ....A house elf could never manage that...

Eyes now open, Draco met his fathers stare. Standing awkwardly under the water, he couldn't be conscious. His father would never dirty himself with such a laborious task, this had to be a dream. Lucius only paused under Draco's return to reality, before continuing his ministrations. Once deeming the smaller blonde done, he helped him out of the shower and onto a soft magically warm rug.

Still subdued and awestruck, Draco proceeded to just stand there pliantly; leaving Lucius no friction or deliberation to complete his affectionate tasks. Taking a towel, the elder Malfoy gently dabbed at Draco's eyes; down his neck. Then dragged the soft fabric across his gaunt; aesthetically malnourished chest; slipping round to also catch the water from his yet-to-be broad shoulders. He tied this towel around Draco's waist, before collecting another and taking this same amount of care drying the boy's limp blonde hair.

An odd feeling of happiness was unfurling in the pit of Draco's stomach. He tried to bite it back; scared to nurture it incase it was pulled away from him at any moment. But now with Lucius attentive actions, dressing him in a deep green silk robe, Draco fell at the mercy of this feeling; and so at the same time the mercy of his father.

Lucius picked up his son and carried him to the marital bed. Dropping the silk robe to the floor and placing the smaller blonde onto the equally silky sheets. He placed one arm beside Draco's head; the other traced the boy's cheek. His thumb coming to rest on pale rose lips, slipping just enough inside to open it, before entering one finger to softly massage the tongue hidden inside.

Draco's breathing felt irregular and heavy; he monitored his father's actions with estrangement. Not reacting, or resisting; just pliant and mystified at Lucius finally taking a form of interest in him... -Perhaps something inbuilt even then told him he shouldn't allow it, but the quiet coaxing in his father's words, rules, lessons throughout the years; turned those thoughts away.

Lucius had shed his own robe now, alabaster skin mirroring Draco's own; though of much broader, much stronger, much more beautiful to the eye. The hand once between Draco's lips had drifted south, the still moist stomach and thighs wetting Lucius' digits.

Cupping under Draco's thigh, Lucius lifted it to suspend above the small blondes chest; giving him access to slide his long slender fingers against Draco's rosette entrance.

Draco felt trembles appear in his chest. 'Control' was the only word in his head. Malfoys should always remain in control. He bit his own lip as Lucius' fingers entered him, stretched him. It was only when he felt the elder blonde position himself, lift the second thigh, and begin to enter him did he go to gasp. Cut off though by soft lips and a lithe tongue, Lucius didn't allow him to break the deafening silence.

Soft panting soon filled the air; Draco let his body pulse as his virginity slipped away from him. Lucius now had his hands in his hair, pulling it gently backwards so a yet-to-be defined jaw line protruded. It was only then that Lucius finally spoke.

"I molded you... Made you... Prepared and perfected you..." His words were diluted with desire, but still held steady. "We can take whatever we like... One day you'll hold something in your hands Draco... Something you can take whatever you want from..." Lucius' thrusts had become faster and more irregular, finally climaxing in long strokes inside the panting boy.

He lowered his head, his lips barely close enough to touch Draco's ear. A soft breath echoed from Lucius' mouth "Until then, you're in my grasps" Draco met subconscious as these words filtered into his mind.

**A/N:** Well.. There we go, hah!

What did you think? Does it have the same '0.o' affect on you?

Maybe its because I originally wrote this as rape, and the it kinda became that..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** HAHA! Everyone agreed with my 'o.0' comment. Those were fun reviews to read. I agree tbh, I personally find it a little weird. But I wanted to dare to do something different [for me] in this story, anyway, this isn't the content of the story. Its just one part. (:

I'm glad you all liked it! I was so impressed with the reviews I got I've uploaded a chapter straight away! See, I told you. Reviews make me upload quicker! Make me feel all guilty for not having put something new up.

-This chapter was hard to write, mainly because the morning after and setting what happened into a sense of normality was a struggle.. But I think I handled it alright, and have set things up nicely for the future (:

**Chapter 2.**

On awakening Draco found himself alone and aching, now dried sweat sticking his hair to his head. The instant confusion of how he'd come to awaken in his parent's bed; was quickly over ridden by the velocity of remembrance of what had occurred the night before, flooded into his head.

Thoughts of a lesson in natural settings; wine, fruit a fire, bleeding easily; simultaneously into an episode in the bathroom. Draco took extra care at this point to not let his thoughts venture further into the events...

He studied the memory from every angle. Had it really happened? It was very unlike Lucius, that he'd lower himself to such an affectionate task. The image of his father attentively drying his hair, wiping water from shut eyes; brought shivers to his skin. It was a story, a fairytale, unreal... The sort of behaviour that, Draco had given up a long time ago, would be blessed upon him.

Another part of is head started to demand attention, he purposely tried to drown it out, feasting his full on the caring, familial... Traditional... Behaviour of a parent to his son. He lost the battle, his reverence slipping out and harsh realization taking its place. Now he was the one drowning. Hyperventilation and nausea filled him, causing him to stream tears and tear at the delicate blankets surrounding him.

Even now the well worn words "Control Draco" uttered through his head.

Draco did try to calm himself, but the images, the feelings... The knowing that Lucius seed was still hidden within him... Reverted him deeper and deeper into gripping hysteria.

****

Draco awoke, unaware when he'd fallen asleep... Or perhaps passed out. Tired and weaker from his earlier out burst he took it upon himself to try and voice the events.

A feeble voice left his lips, talking to the empty, and sparsely furnished room. "Last night I lost my virginity" There... Not so hard.. Or the whole story, but still, a start; Draco argued to himself. A small fraction of him wondered why he wasn't at all happy that he was now no longer a virgin. But the facts were so ridiculous he just laughed. Out loud, tears now streaming down his cheeks, in almost joyous raptures. It was a frightful sight to behold.

When tired of his next excursion; the small blonde reflected on his earlier feelings, the almost contentment in the thought of his father would dirty himself with caring for his son was now also in a new light. He still could not believe Lucius could do such a thing... Which spawned a harrowing realization that it was easier to believe that Lucius had taken him than to accepted that he washed him. …In hindsight, Draco had always known Lucius position in his life... Control, Hold... On his life, was unhealthy. His father had always been preparing him for this moment of reality...

What Lucius hadn't prepared him for was love, paternal love and care; and that's where Draco knew where his resentment lay. How could he hate his father for completing what Draco was born to do? He hadn't lied about it or betrayed him.. Lucius had taken Draco like he'd always planned on. No, Draco not without want, couldn't hate his father for that.

He hated him for showing him what it could have been like, that was where the betrayal lay, as sickly as it sounded. Draco hated Lucius for treating him correctly for the first time in his life.

****

Draco stayed put in the room for two days, convincing himself that it was only when he left that room that it had all really happened.

When he did finally leave, he wandered into the breakfast room an hour late; -in hope to miss his father. And instead walked straight into him, physically. Draco hadn't really been concentrating, and had been so busy trying to think of what he'd say to Lucius at dinner that evening; that he managed to walk straight into the taller blonde.

The boy froze, completely out of his depths and unable to grab hold of a life line. He just stood and slowly gasped for air in nervousness; Lucius didn't let the younger Malfoy struggle for too long.

"Draco, it's an hour later then breakfast ever lasts. If you aren't feeling well then order the breakfast to yourself at bed. And what have I told you about walking about the manor in only your socks?"

Draco's eyes were rooted to the floor, staring at his guilty shoeless feet; his cheeks were burning so red, he could feel the heat vibrating off him. 'How could Lucius be acting so normally?'

"Now I see you are up, I wish to see you a lunch today; and not an hour post"

Lucius then left, leaving his son standing silently by the door.

****

The summer break seemed to stretch out before Draco, it took a few days before Lucius led the smaller blonde to bed again.. But after then it did become a lot more regular. Draco learnt to sense which lessons were to end in Lucius' bedroom, and which he'd stalk off before the normal time of the lesson's completion came. Some days Draco would be so sure that Lucius would take him that night he was, almost; ...Almost disappointed when he didn't. Those nights left Draco feeling conflicted and confuse.

Although sex was now expected, it was purely functional. No doting showers, or inclination that Lucius would ever stay past his climax. Draco tried not to resent the elder for declining it... Or himself for wanting it.

The lesson did slowly set in, Draco was too good for anyone else. Lucius would always be the best for him, and everyone would always fall short in comparison. Weeks in Draco finally found a form of pleasure in sex, though he resented it more. Lucius would never stay long enough to allow Draco to climax, Draco would aide himself desperately trying to think of anything other than what had just happened; when he was unsuccessful he cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The best review I get for this chapter will get a one shot written for them [which will be my first ever one shot btw] on a pairing of their choice [PLEASE don't make me write about harry/draco. I can't read those fics…] Hopefully you'll make me write something smutty and slashy. (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** Ok.. So I offered a custom one-shot for the best review.. and got the smallest amount of reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter ever.. So… Weird..

Anyway, I've gotten a little behind on the updating, but that's because I've been writing loads on hard copy. I'll be typing them up soon. (:  
-Also, due to lack of reviews, I kept on forgetting to upload. Reviews make authors update; honestly! Anywayyy… YAYYY, a bit of Harry in this chapter. (:

Beta: Hah… What a reallyreallyreallyREALLY funny joke. (:

**Chapter 5.**

When the summer end drew closer, Draco became more agitated. He was very use to this routine, this life, this situation he was living in; and Lucius had given him very little direction as to what would happen come September's return to school.

Perhaps he was just now over use to Lucius control, that the thought of leaving the elder Malfoy's presence scared him. But Lucius did seem agitated, to a state where he almost seemed anxious about letting Draco out of his sight.

When the Hogwarts letter flew through the window, a sense of betrayal fell over the young blonde; worried that his father would see him returning to Hogwarts as a means of escape.

He read through the letter, and then the book list.

'The standard book of spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk'  
Draco smiled; he'd been studying from this book all summer.  
'Break with a Banshea by Gilderoy Lockheart  
Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockheart  
Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockheart  
Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockheart  
Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockheart  
Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockheart'  
Draco snorted, he knew his father thought very little of the man.

"Draco, you aren't swine; so do desist on sounding like one"

"Sorry father... ...It's just my book list has arrived and I find its contents mildly humorous. I'm sure you'd agree it's laughable what they wish to teach us with"

Lucius' lips curled slightly at Draco's boldness, and Draco smirked happily at his own confidence. The latter month of the holiday had embellished Draco's ability to talk to his father. Noting that although not always approved, his father did always listen; and the part he found harder was saying something that would make Lucius respond.

"Yes Draco, I had heard; but not only are you to be taught with Gilderoy Lockheart poorly composed scripts but I believe Dumbledore has installed him as this year's defence against the dark arts teacher.." Lucius spoke as softly as he always did, but his distaste was evident in his underlying tone. "You shall require extra studying to reach appropriate grades this year... I shall send you weekly assignments." Draco nodded rigidly, unsure if he was annoyed by this burden; or happy with Lucius' promise to contact him regularly.

"We shall attend Diagonally for his debut Draco..." Lucius paused, a conflicted glance flitting across his eyes momentarily. "I have business to do... Draco, this year it is very important to me you put your studies first. Above anything else that may evolve from this year, I want you at a desk keeping your head clear, do you understand?"

'not particularly' thought Draco. "Of course" He spoke, slightly more pressed than he wanted to sound.

Lucius stared at his son, his heir. He was not keen in jeopardizing Draco's safety, the blonde protégé being the utmost importance to Lucius... But he knew if he wanted to keep Draco out of the dark lord's grasps, making himself his most trusted followed would be key. This year would tell if he needed to take more drastic actions.

****

The first stop the almost identical; -albeit not in height, Malfoy's took was to Borgin and Burke's. A shop which had always showered Draco in pride as Mr. Borgin always treated him as an equal to his father.

The giddiness of being addressed so pushed him to try his father's patience.

"Draco don't touch anything!" Lucius commanded, a little shocked that Draco would make him reiterate an order he'd said merely minutes before hand.

Draco knew he should drop it there, but it was only when away from the manor he had the chance to be so bold; as his father would promptly bend him over for thrashes from a cane if he dared to at home. Now away from the secluded manor and in front of judging eyes... Draco couldn't help himself.

"But father... You _did_ promise me a present"

Lucius' gaze berated Draco, fixed on him coldly. The room almost dropped in temperature from the icy look. Draco felt himself shrink; desperately trying to hide away from such confrontation. Repeating the words 'control Draco... Control' He swallowed, and lifted his chin a little higher to allow himself to meet his father's gaze.

The elder Malfoy unsure on whether he should be pleased by his son's arrogance, or angered at his insolence. Decided he'd choose later, when returned to the manor. He spoke coldly, and slower than usual.

"We decided upon a racing broom Draco, and I do not wish to hear other wise" Pause. "Exempt to the fact that it's un needed due to you failing to join the house team. It is indeed possible, am I correct in thinking dear Mr Potter achieved it, did he not?"

Draco, trembled slightly... He knew his father was trying to undercut him, and did so perfectly. He was distraught when he was not just snubbed by the famous boy, but then to be beaten at Quidditch; -by default, seeing Harry made it onto the team and Draco didn't.

"He did father..." Purposely trying not to buckle, attempting to gain some sort of entitlement. "So perhaps you should alter your plans and buy me this instead?" He spoke daringly... Perhaps not in his strongest of voices, but not feeble.

Mr. Borgin decided he'd chime in with an explanation to what Draco had been staring at. 'The Hand of Glory' Lights up the place only for the owner, he explained, brilliant for thieves and plunderers.

"I do not expect my son to become something so lowly" Lucius spat out, before grinning slightly. "Although, seeing how you were beaten scholastically by a mud blood this year, I shouldn't have such high hopes... Pray tell Draco, should I expect so atrocious results and need to equip you already for your lowly career?"

Draco knew he'd been beaten, but the small rebellion was a greater prize anyway; even if he would pay for it later. He agreed a broom would do fine, and Lucius made a quick enough mark if he moved to touch the hand of glory again, it would be the only hand he owned. Which was followed by a short silence being elicited by all three of the men; as they all contemplated how much Lucius really would follow through his actions.

A forth member of the shop, hidden in a cupboard, swallowed awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** I've been neglecting this story a little, it's a shame because I love this one and I know how epic its gonna be soon [but everyone seems to pref0er, taking him!?] So I've delayed updating Taking Him for this. Part 2 of the shopness, yay.. Harry actually gets to be in this chapter ^^/

**Chapter 5.**

Soon Lucius' business was complete and he guided his son out of Knockturn ally and up towards the busy though quainter street. True to his earlier word their next stop was to select Draco's new broom; and then left the small blonde with instructions to collect his new school books, as Lucius had further business at Gringotts.

Draco watched the retreating back of his father. A sudden realization flitted through him, this was the first time he'd been alone this summer; -well, he'd slept in his own room a fair few times, but that was in the house... His father's house.

Now not so keen on being outside, he trotted; -with dignity, dashing towards Flourish and Blotts, promptly confronted by a gaggle of squawking middle aged witches.

Sneering in distaste he ascended the stairs, away from the proclaimed star, to locate his books in peace.

His view was obscured of the draping celebrity; but he could still observe what was happening. A commotion occurred as none other than Harry Potter took center stage, inheriting Lockheart's books AND spotlight.

Draco ground his teeth, a habit he only reverted to when away from his father's eyes.

Stupid. Fucking. Potter. All he did was be bloody born, and he gets EVERYTHING. People love him, and fall over him; and what has he done to earn it? Fucking be alive, just because he wasn't dead!

The tinged pink blonde, ground his teeth further when he thought of his father. Draco did... ..Everything... He handed his whole SELF into living up to Lucius' expectations... To... To be worthy of his respect his…

..His father had respect for Potter, one he couldn't understand. The rumors of the last year's events weren't particularly descriptive, even correct.. But WHY? All Potter did was exist.... He was just a fraud. A worm... A...

Draco couldn't stop himself; he was downstairs confronting the floppy haired boy, before engaging any decorum.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" He was sneering.

A ginger blob of a girl screeched at him, barely coherently about 'Leaving Harry Alone!'

"Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend!"

The blob became slightly scarlet or perhaps cerise. Draco smirked, as he thought to himself of how the three colours clashed horridly. And then the other two members of the untouchable trio had to arrive. 'Great… What have I invited?'

"Oh its you" 'Yes... Indeed' Draco thought, awaiting some sort of failed wit to follow... Bingo!

"Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" Ughed, an attempt on my family? Really that's rich from a Weasley; quipped the blonde to himself.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you here Weasley" Draco retorted disdainfully. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for that lot"

The lanky boy went as pink as his supposed sister, if not pinker; -and started towards the smaller boy.

Draco didn't let himself even blink. 'Control Draco. Just keep control'. Which pulled of as Rod was quickly stopped by his two friends, leaving the blonde's 'coolness' untarnished.

"Ron!" The voice came from deeper inside the shop, coming from a ginger haired man with a wrinkle riddled brow, as if worry and concern had plagued him. Said man was flanked by two identical and fearsomely tall elder boys; also sporting the ginger theme. Draco quickly counted his odds, five wizards, albeit three underage; a mud blood witch also underage; and her muggle parents. The latter weren't much of a threat but against just him... The odds did not seem very favorable.

Then a harsh hand fell on his shoulder, gripping physically; -as if to make up for verbal berating that couldn't currently be said. Delicate even breaths that played with his hair; sent chills to Draco's spine. This uneasiness ebbed down to a deep nausea settling in his lower stomach. The notion of falling took hold, a sense of feeling like a safely kept cocoon descending to the ground; safe from impact, but without his wings.

Lucius cut in the elder Weasley's rambles to his brood.

"Well, well, well -Arthur Weasley"

"Lucius" Said the man and none too warmly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear" Spoke the tall blonde, with his usual esteemed control. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you over time"

Then reached into the ginger girl's cauldron and extracted an extremely unkempt book, obviously from the second hand section.

"Obviously not" He carried on with a sneer. "Dear me, what's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well enough for it?"

Draco watched his father's opponent with intrigue, this Weasley had reached the deepest shade yet; and his father had hardly started his vicious verbal attack.

Lucius then lost interest in the ginger clan, and turned his eye and attention to the brunette that started this all. Started everything.

"Harry Potter... I pardon my own curiosity." Still holding onto Draco's shoulder, Lucius moved forward with his cane to unveil the famous lightening bolt scar, hidden beneath the unruly locks.

Harry, now utterly unsure how to react turned his eyes to Draco, fully expecting to be met by the blonde's trade mark sneer. Instead he saw the boy looking away; neck stretched as for as possible without moving the rest of his body, his eyes staring away from the whole situation. Draco's tendons stood prominent and strained as his jaw locked into a bite.

Harry flicked his eyes onto the elder of the two Malfoys again.

"Mourning a loss?" He enquired coolly.

Lucius' lips curled in an almost seductive grin, which Harry had a hard time looking at.

"So far from the truth, Mr. Potter." With that he curtly nodded, whilst still withholding his belittling care, and turned away to leave the shop.

Draco didn't move straight away, his eyes now watching his father stride away; before turning back to Harry, and giving him the darkest look imaginable.

"See you at school, Potter" The last word spoken as if it disgusted him to speak it. Then following his father's steps, walked away from the crowd.

* * *

**Kironomi: **Glad you like it, it'll get even better; promise!

**Neverenuff: **I know! This has been the darkest thing I've written, I hope its come off well. It came because I was tired of Draco being really misrepresented. I wanted to delve into why he acts. I want people to actually sympathize, and luckily you have! (:

**Muffin-DanishFreak**: Sorry I never replied last chapter, the "unsuccessful he cried part" I was referring to how if he couldn't separate his own general sexual desires and Lucius separate he was so conflicted and sickened he cried. Sorry, sometime I get a bit trigger happy and post things before thinking them through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** I never get reviews for this story, all my other updates = loads. This one: two or three across over a month! More Lucius-cringe-Draco sex, but it had to be done. And NOW the next part is gonna come, a part where I actually get to involve Harry YAYYYY .. Oh and the reviews I DID get are answer at the bottom (:

**Chapter 7.**

The day at diagonally left a bitter taste in Draco's mouth; especially the part when Lucius lectured him on 'how to act in such situations'. He knew how to act; he just didn't know how to treat perfect fucking Potter.

The days passed quietly after that, lessons stretching across most of the days. Lucius convinced that Hogwarts wouldn't prepare his son the same way he could.

It was the last evening of the summer. Draco would leave early the next morning. They'd been sitting in the study for hours now. Lucius reading; Draco lying on his stomach in front of the fire.

The young heir though back to the incident in the bookshop. He refused to the emotions he felt, mainly because he shouldn't have felt any at all...But also because he knew he'd feel nauseous if he did address any of said feelings.

All the same Draco felt like he should intervene. Intervene with what? Spoke a voice in his head; but he ignored it.

"I'm eager to return to potions and remain the top of my class father"

"I'm pleased" Pause, Lucius always paused, "Severus will be an asset"

Now Draco was stuck, ask Lucius what he meant or persist in desisting...

"Potter and his friends did dreadfully, even the mud blood didn't make grade"

Another pause. "Yes, it was always obvious that Potter would lack that precision"

There, a flaw. Lucius knew it, he knew it. Draco was better than Harry Potter at something!

Was that enough?

..No.

"Not just potions, charms as well, and even with his head of house teaching him transfiguration he's failing!"

Draco knew he'd begun to rable, but he couldn't help it..

Lucius cocked an eyebrow in response. Shut his book and turned his body towards Draco.

"Draco.. Is that jealousy i detect? I know it shouldn't be, it'd be rather uncouth if it was.."

The smaller blonde raised himself slightly on his elbows. Hesitating.

"No father... I just think its important to account for flaws in those that others regard highly"

He sounded spiteful; and almost relished in the fact he did. Lucius almost looked alarmed, this was a first. Draco trying to slant him... Potter must be a raw nerve..

"So what would someone see in yourself opposed to Potter then Draco?"

Draco knew what Lucius was doing, and he was very unkeen on the thought. Having to sell himself over Potter? The blonde sat chewing his words. This wasn't right.. He wouldn't try to convince Lucius to......

"Nothing to say? Gosh.. Perhaps I should go and enquire after Potter himself.."

'What?!' Draco thought clenching his jaw. Did Lucius just say that.. With.. HIM... NO. Not his father. The rest of the bloody wizarding world can pine after the little shit; but not Lucius.

"I'm a pure blood. Which is the most important attribute in anyone.."

"Of course, you do have that going for you.."

"I'm advanced in my studies.. I'm.. Articulate.. Most of the time.."

Lucius smirked, rising from his chair to put his book away. "I suppose they both add to your benefits; but is that really enough Draco.. Would that really... Get. You anywhere?"

Draco felt sick, he felt nauseated... He knew he'd been going a little crazy, but this dizziness. Obsession with reality that he knew he wasn't really part of... Was taking its toll.. But of course, he complied anyway.

"I'm fair.. Very fair blonde hair.. With silver blue eyes.."

Lucius didn't answer but instead began pacing around Draco.

"I'm strong.. Toned.. Without looking odd. I'm quite short, but only for a man."

"Boy" Lucius corrected.

"Boy" Draco continued. Trying to keep his eyes on Lucius who was circling him. The elder Malfoy reached for the clasp of his robe. Draco now moved his eyes to the floor, he'd seen this part enough times already. Except this time he was practically ask for it.. Begging for it..

"I'm well dressed" He hated himself. "I'm pale.. My skin flawless.. Unmarked" SHIT, wrong thing to say.

Lucius was standing behind him, Draco could picture it. Probably naked, definitely void of any emotion bar a twisted sneer.. The boy felt sick.

"For now..." Lucius remarked. Turning the smaller boy over. Draco closed his eyes as he felt his shirt melt off him. He felt his own body go limp, as if it was complying to the inedible before his even got there... It did, his head caught up real fast when the cold rush filled him, lubrication; Lucius never entered unprepared. HAH, Draco almost laughed as his fathers words filled his head. "Stay in control Draco, never enter a situation unprepared" Draco had to comply, his father never asked more of his son than he asked of himself...

Lucius entering ruptured his meandering thoughts by entering him smoothly, it was harder to stay attached at this part. Lucius' hands clutching at his hips, twisting the little flesh covered his small bones.. Lips and teeth dancing on his chest when Lucius felt like it... And of course Lucius erection driving into him, playing with his body until it felt like playing along too.

Draco hated it more when he could enjoy it, so much harder to drift away when the edge to wriggle and thrust to come to completion nagged at his mind. Lucius was clutching him harder than usual today, the pain stopping him from wanting anything more... The Lucius spoke.

"Now Draco..." The little blonde froze, his body going from distant and limp to shocked and rigid in under a second. Lucius just groaned against and thrust with an avid pace.

"Hogwarts will try you. Push your alleges.. Try to deconstruct your learning.. So many unworthy beings with awful habits to... Rub. Off. On. You"

Surreal couldn't summarize how Draco felt. Lucius close to never spoke during... These moments.. And he never spoke when he was so close, leaving his words strained and between pants.. It was.. It was.. Uncouth! Fucking uncouth!

"But you're a Malfoy Draco... And you should. Never. Forget that."

Draco opened his eyes a little and saw his father move to the ward lain casually beside them. He murmured a spell and placed it to Draco's hip.. Draco began shaking a little. This was unusual.. The whole thing was unusual.. Its not how they did it. Its not what Lucius had told him what will happen..

"This mark should always come first Draco" And before there was any time for Draco to even dream asking what his father meant. Deep cutting heat slashed into his hip. Draco screamed, writhing, trying to make it stop... But Lucius just held him down and ploughed into the constricting boy beneath him.

Draco's tensing was too much and Lucius came, driving his seed into the blonde, clutching at the burning flesh in need to create more friction.

When finished, he stared at his son in slight disgust.. Draco was crying. Shivering. Behaving appallingly, Lucius just left to clean himself; Draco knew by now how to deal with himself after such matters.

* * *

**neverenuff:** I like to include canon scenes, and ever the dialogue now and again! I think it adds to the thickness of the characters, allowing us to see what we knew so well through another character's eyes. Though, I'm not planning to just rewrite the whole series. ^^.

**x.0LY dreamsx.X.x:** ^^.

**Fairyoftheunderworld:** more has come, and so shall many more chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All written for fun, I do not own or wish to make money from Harry Potter&etc. JKR deserves every penny!

**Rating:** Hah, Mature/NC-348579348957MILLION. Smut… and worse.

**Authors Notes:** Ok, it has taken until now for me to realize that I am in desperate need of a Beta. Many of you told me, but I thought the wait between each chapter I uploaded wouldn't be worth it.. Reading some of the past work I've uploaded has made me feel a little ill. Oh my the standard is awful! So.. I am looking for a Beta. If you're interested in Beta-ing this story, or my others please contact me at: just-natalie[at]hotmail[dot]com.

This chapter is a bit filler-y. I hope you like it anyway and sorry for the wait. I don't deserve loyal readers when I leave you un-updated for so long. Lots of this chapter was inspired by Draco's absurdly slicked back hair style worn in the second film.

**Chapter 8.**

Draco felt thoroughly sick, sitting on the train towards Hogwarts; this was the first time he'd left the house without his father since the previous year. Lucius had woken him earlier that morning which was beyond a shock to the slighter blonde, never having a member of his family wake him in the morning when hired (or, to be more accurate: enslaved) help could wake him like every other morning. Lucius had stood by as Draco took his morning shower; it was definitely odd being in front of someone other than the house elves as he carried out such mundane tasks such as washing himself. His parents couldn't have seen him brush his teeth or dry his face since he was an infant.. But there was his father silently watching him get prepared.

The austere man didn't even critique, speak, or comment upon any of Draco's actions. Although, everything he was to wear had already been laid out by the house elves, and very few people could truly wash their face incorrectly.. Draco still felt positively on edge, his father always had something to say about Draco's behaviour. Lucius did not bother deigning his son with presence if it wasn't to 'better' him in some way, but there he was...

The oddest moment was when Lucius had Draco kneel in front of him while sitting in his prime overstuffed chair. Draco was placed facing away from him and out towards the room, and Lucius had conjured a mirror in front of the boy allowing them both the ability to watch the other. Draco analyzed his father's actions with full vigilance, as the stoic man whispered a spell over his own hands and plucked a jar of expensive wax from his desk. For the next half an hour Lucius smoothed Draco's hair away from his eyes and to be set flawlessly. The soft movements humbled Draco; soon the small boy was relaxed against Lucius' legs and turning into the lethargic movements.

When Lucius was done, he peeled away the insubstantial gloves protecting his hands, the invisible field melting into nothingness, and then finally they shared words.

"I will be in contact with you every Friday" Ordered Lucius sternly.

"Yes father"

"And you will have the assignments I have set ready by then each week"

"Yes father"

"And you will stay focused on your studies and not become distracted by whatever /_occurrences_/ that may arise at Hogwarts."

"Yes father... Is something planned father?"

Lucius raised his hand to strike the boy, Draco shutting his eyes; flinching in sour anticipation of being reprimanded. Instead, to his surprise, he felt a soft hand stroke his cheek.

"Your insolence is a wonder in itself Draco" His father spoke wistfully before kissing Draco on the lips.

They did not speak again, the journey to the station in the carriage (Lucius deemed Apparation below those who could afford to travel without magical exertion, ignoring the fact the horse drawn barouche was in fact charmed to be hidden from sight and impervious to sound) was carried out in silence. Once through the barrier and on to the sparsely populated platform, Draco received a curt nod from his father.. And then suddenly he was alone. Crabbe and Goyle materialized by his side, but that didn't alleviate the retched feeling of desertedness. He knew he felt liberated, free, but the truth was that he wanted to catch up with his father and beg him to take him back home. Lucius would be furious, would take him straight back to thrash him.. But that alone felt familiar and he longed for it, Lucius would only send him back again after though so Draco raised him chin and sneered at the first mud blood he saw, before boarding the train.

The carriage of Slytherin's had a tense atmosphere about it, Draco's fellow housemates all had Death Eater relations and they all knew that there was an odd path set out for this year. Pansy had been the gustiest so far, but even she had failed to ever out rightly ask Draco what he knew. His father was power, and that made Draco a key to it; if not power in his own right. The girls gushed around him, sure that he'd be their salvation, their ticket to power or safety. Their father's all respected Lucius, and so Draco had the respect of every member of his house, even those above him.. It didn't taste very sweet though, knowing that they all expected the same wielding of knowledge when truly his father has kept him shut out.

Draco was infuriated, he felt bitter towards Lucius.. Kidding himself that is was only this feeling of impotence that agitated him and not the fact that Lucius could bare to break their routine and he couldn't..

He shot a caustic look at Pansy as she tried to climb in his lap again: Lucius would know and breaking one of his father's rules before even arriving at Hogwarts would not go down lightly. The look of dismay on her face, and the shots of admiration from the boys surrounding him eased it the situation though. Yes, having a house of sly snakes doing his bidding couldn't be too bad, especially if it impressed Lucius.

"Goyle!" He barked, "Stake out the carriages, I want to know what pure bloods have turned up this year.." The ungainly boy scrambled up in response, nodding furiously and scampered out the door. The blonde let his eye pass over the remaining passengers in the carriage, letting his gaze pause and evaluate what was in front of him cruelly. It was marvelous watching them shy away, acting as if he was his father even, it bettered Draco's mood instantly.

"Theo, is that brother of yours attending Hogwarts this year?"

The offending brunette shook his head pathetically in response. "No- No Draco, not until ne-next year.."

"Good! The sniveling little wreck was a constant annoyance at your birthday last year.. Make sure he grows a back bone by next September!"

Theo agreed instantly, complimenting Draco while doing so on how observant he was. It was almost too easy this intimidation malarkey.. Well, easy when your father handed it to you on a plate, thought Draco.. Causing him to scowl, and search out more weaknesses in his current acquaintances.

**A.N:** From now on I am actually going to reply to reviews in the reviews, it will allow me to upload quicker. (:

I may still slip in a thanks on this page if you write a particularly nice one though n_n


End file.
